An example of a known connector is shown in Brazilian Patent Application PI 9102719, wherein teeth are provided to penetrate through the cables, thus increasing the tensile value of the conductor cables of the connection.
A further known connector is disclosed in Brazilian Patent Application PI 8202511, which is a connector provided with bumpers and a latch to prevent shifting of the constituent parts of the connector.
Among the existing problems of known wedge type connectors lies the difficulty for the installer to judge beforehand the size of the connector which should be used to electrically connect conductors of several different diameters.
Considering the fact that this is a very common problem in view of the various kinds of wedge type connectors, as well as the numerous specific combinations possible for the assembly of the connectors, which are limited by the diameter of the main and by-pass conductor cables. The present invention has a purpose of providing a better utilization for the wedge type connectors by introducing a connector identification concept that may be applied to new or used connectors, both in the C-shaped outer member and in the second wedge type inner member.